A Demon's Angel, but that's just the Devil
by Marichat4ever
Summary: "We share a Demons curse, yet in my eyes, you are an Angel. You once hurt from the darkness, but now; you use it. How can such pure evil be so tempting to the eye?" They share the same evil curse. Unwilling by choice, and unwilling from birth. They are the others light in the darkness, and with it, they find love. (It might be a little horror in a chapter or 2, but I'll say first)
1. The Curse We Share

**Hello! This is going to be my first Fanfiction for Fairy Tail, and I already know that most people probably hate my ship for it but whatever.**

 **Zerlu; as in Zeref and Lucy.**

 **Hate me all you want, this would be cute and you know it!**

 **Now, some chapters may be extremely short while others will be long. I plan on there being three rated M stuff in either chapter 2 or 3. I'll tell you in some way how old Lucy is for the parts.**

* * *

Lucy cried on and on, unable to stop the silent flow of tears pouring down her face. She cried on for days, stopping every now and then when her eyes dried up and could shed no more.

She knew that she was never to see another face again, and it hurt her beyond belief. She also knew it was for the best,to keep everyone safe. If others were to come to close, they would surely perish.

She was cursed. Anyone who came to close would die.

* * *

It rained heavily outside, thunder booming!and lightning illuminating the room. Lucy didn't see it though as she hid under her bedsheets, so she most definitely didn't see the shadow that creeped over her balconies glass door.

Another sound of thunder crackled out, before Lucy heard the almost forgotten sound of a knock on a door.

At the sound of the pained glass, everything else muffled and faded out, as Lucy stiffened under her sheet. It couldn't be… no one had come up in over a year! And for them to suddenly show up on her balcony?

The knock came again, followed by the culprits voice. "Please, if someone is inside, I ask that you make your presence known before I enter."

Did Lucy want for them to enter? She didn't even know for herself. On one hand, she would get to see another living being again after a full year, but on the other…

If he entered, he'd die.

Going into panic, Lucy's voice came out the way she felt; shaky and unsure. "N-no! You can't come in! If you do, you-you'll…"

She clenched her jaw as her eyes squeezed tightly, treats burning at her tips. "I'll… what?" The voice questioned. Lucy opened her eyes in almost hesitance.

"You'll die… just like everyone else…"

The person didn't respond right away, and after a bit, Lucy thought they had left, but when she felt the dip of her bed, she knew it was the opposite. The person had come in, and was now sitting close to her in her bed.

Panicking, Lucy yelled for the person to leave, run while they still could, but it all proved to fall on deaf ears as soon; she felt a hand lay on her back through the sheet.

"Don't worry. You can't harm me. Your curse… it only kills all that are mortal, correct?" Lucy gave a quiet confirmation, wondering how he knew it was a curse.

The person took hold of her and gently lifted her into as sitting position. "Then is a good thing that I'm immortal, huh?"

The sheet was pulled off, and there was 2 things that first caught Lucy's eyes. Onyx black hair, and a face that showed more care and kindness then that she had been showed her entire life.

"My mane is Zeref, and just like you, I hold the curse of Ankhselam."

* * *

 **Short, I know, but they should get longer. The next one will be longer, I promise.**


	2. Birthday Kiss part 1

**Yay! The next chapter!**

 **I tried to get this out as soon as possible, and the next will take a while as I have other stories to update as well.**

 **Now! Yes, Lucy has the same curse as Zeref, and she was put into a large room at the top of a tower(she's not Rapunzel) to be away from everyone when she was 7. She meets Zeref when she is 8. She is now 9 years old.**

* * *

Lucy woke up that morning to be met with sunlight pouring through her curtains. She say up with a large yawn and stretch, before getting up to get ready for the day. She walked up to a large dresser and opened it to find something to wear.

Whenever Zeref came, he would always bring her something new, be it clothes, books, toys, or just something interesting from his travels.

Lucy lived the things he brought her, especially the clothes. They were never the same, as he always left for somewhere new.

She pulled out the latest one he had brought her a week and a half ago.

It was a turquoise green halter dress with brown gladiator sandals that strapped to just below her knees. She pulled her hair into a low ponytail and walked down the steps of the loft. She took a seat on a beanbag chair as she read through one of the many books Zeref had given to her.

He came once or twice every two weeks, and each time he would stay for the day and maybe a night. She had before asked if him always visiting was a burden on his travels, but he had merely laughed and said that he prefer to stay with her, looking forward to seeing her again each time he had to leave.

He told her of the Alvarez Empire, which he had brought up in his long life. He told her of how he had to go by Emperor Spriggan there, as there might be a panic if they found out who he really was.

He told her he would show or to her one day in the future. Silly… She wasn't supposed to leave ever. Unlike him, Lucy couldn't control her curse, and might end up killing everything near her.

She wasn't even nearly as good at it as him.

Some time around noon, a voice called out to her. "And how's my little Angel doing this fine day?"

Lucy turned around and giggled as she came to a stand and skipped her way over to Zeref. "Angel? I think I'm more of the opposite, don't you?"

She hugged him, happy despite the obvious height difference. He smiled and held her close. "No. You'll always be my little Angel."

Lucy pulled away, but before she could say anything, Zeref pulled a bag out from inside his cloak. Lucy gasped in delight when she saw how light and flimsy the tired bag was, indicating that its contents was new apparel for her.

"Where did you travel to this time?" Lucy led him to the couch and he say down, telling her the story. She always loved to hear of his trips, and all the places he had been to. This time, he had been to a kingdom in the far west, where women all wore large dresses offer something called a corset? They did their hair all up and fancy, and held parasols, even when it was super sunny.

The dress inside didn't need a corset, and was rather loose due to it being for children more her age, but it was beautiful.

She changed into it and showed it of with a twirl. Zeref did a playful aloud before fixing up her hair to look cute with it. She twirled once more and smiled up to him. "Well? Do I look super cute, or what?"

Zeref smiled and bent onto his knee as he placed his hand to her cheek. "Absolutely gorgeous…"

Lucy blinked a few times at his answer, before steam shot out from her as she turned tomato red. She spun around to avoid his face, "W-whatever…"

Zeref laughed and picked her up by her waist, causing her to give out a high squeal. "P-put me down!"

Zeref spun her for a minute until she burst to a fit of giggles. She honestly did love when Zeref came to visit her. He was always so kind to her, and he treated her like she was his whole world. And that was saying something, as he travelled the entire world all the time.

But also, she loved him…

* * *

Lucy knew how Zeref obtained his curse. She knew of E.N.D., Acnologia, and everything. She also knew of the pain he received.

One day when Zeref showed up, he had winced upon landing after his teleportation, and she immediately knew he was hurt. He tried to play it off, but she pinched his arm, and he was brought to the ground in pain.

That was the good thing though, with Lucy being born with the curse they shared. With the love she felt towards Zeref, she was able to counteract the pains he received. She figured it out on her own, and when she healed him, she would have to touch him in some physical form. The little devil on her shoulder however, thought of the oh so smart idea of how to do it.

Lucy ended up telling him a little lie, and had him believe that her healing him would be through her kissing him in some way. So the first time she had ever healed the pains of his curse, she did so by kissing his cheek.

She didn't like that she had lied, but she loved that she both got to kiss him, and also heal him. Besides, by the way Zeref reacted, she would assume that he didn't really mind.

Today, however, was different.

It was Lucy's 12 birthday today, and just like every birthday since the two had met, Zeref would arrive with the question if he could take her somewhere. He wanted for her to choose someplace she wanted to go and he would take her there. Of course though, just like every previous birthday, she would decline.

She didn't want for others to die because she was for once selfish on her own birthday.

Zeref had brought her a cake he knew she would enjoy, and he brought her almost ten times the amount of gifts he would normally bring. He said that he loved spoiling her, and this was the day he got to most.

But the best birthday gift he gave her was the story of what he had done for the week. Every week before her birthday, he would do the most interesting and strangest of things she had ever heard, just so that she would hear an interesting and thrilling story.

Today, it was they same as always, and like always, he made it better than the previous 3 they had shared. And at the end, it was nearly midnight before he prepared to leave.

Out on her balcony, they hugged each other close, neither willing to let go, and he asked her again, for what had to be the fifteenth time all day.

"Come with me… please…" The earnest tone in his voice shattered her heart, making her feel almost horrible for her answer. "I can't… I don't have the control you do. If I leave, so many people will die…"

Zeref pulled back to look at her and pouted childishly. "Then let them-" Lucy shrieked in shock ,"Zeref! No!"

Zeref laughed at her exclamation. "Fine… I'll just have to keep asking you then, until the day you finally do."

Lucy blushed deeply and looked away to avoid him seeing the pink of her sheeks. "Baka… We're immortal, so I'm being literal when i say that you'll be asking forever."

Zeref grabbed her gently from below the chin as he leaned down. "Then so be it…" Both pairs of eyes closed as his lips joined with hers. Lucy inhaled sharply at the foreign touch, but every fiber of her being refused to pull back. This was everything she has ever wanted and more. She loved Zeref more than anything, and as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, she knew that her feelings were reciprocated.

Zeref didn't pull back until almost 2 minutes had passed, leaving Lucy to feel breathless for the first time in her life.

She looked to him with wide eyes and a blush dusting her cheeks, unable to say anything after his act. The dark mage merely nodded, apparently pleased with himself for his ability to leave her jaw to be unhinged.

He swiftly stole another quick kiss before saying his goodbye. After he had left, Lucy rushed towards her bed, lunged into her pillows, and squealed into them with pure delight and happiness. She knew it; this s what love truly felt like.

* * *

 **Yay! Rated M stiff will be in the next chapter, so be warned. Also, the chapter after that will finally show our Fairy Tail family.**


	3. Birthday Kiss part 2

Lucy sat on the edge of the balcony, swaying her legs back and forth as she waited patiently for Zeref. It was her birthday again, and she would be turning 15 today, and the last time he had visited, he told her he would be giving her a big surprise that she was sure to love. She didn't know what to expect.

She sighed as she sat back, propping her hands firm on the ground behind her. She had been waiting for half an hour now, and she was extremely impatient. Lucy came to a stand and walked inside to set the table for them both.

When Zeref did eventually show up, he was carrying two differing bags. One held a boxed cake, and the other seemed to be holding a single small outfit. Lucy smiled as she ran over to him. "Zeref!" She came over and hugged him before stepping to her tiptoes to plant a kiss to his lips. Zeref happily replied to said kiss immediately.

Ever since her birthday 3 years back, they had been perfectly open to expressing their love. It started as small and shy kisses as hello and goodbye, but after a while, they extended to an almost extreme level.

Lucy could faintly remember him pushing her down to her bed as he kissed her, entering his tongue through her mouth when she gasped for air. She didn't pay attention to where his hands had roamed until he was already groping at her growing chest. That was the first time he had ever touched her, and she couldn't deny how much she had loved the feeling.

But alas, while they always continued their 'risque' activities, they never went too far. And by that- she means that Zeref absolutely refused to do anything so long it removed clothes from her body. He didn't want to push her, especially while she was underage. He had told her he would wait until she was the legal age so that he wouldn't be arrested(that is, if they ever were to show this to the public; which they wouldn't), or, until she agreed to leave her tower imprisonment.

That was another thing that had kept up. Every single visit, before he would leave, he would ask her again if she would join him and leave, but she would always refuse. Often, he would ask her while they were in the middle of their 'activities', as if to have her agree while high on the moment; but she would still refuse.

Before, when he would ask her on her birthday, he meant for a small visit somewhere, but now, when he asked every visit, he meant it as in forever. By leaving with him, and never returning.

No doubt, he would be asking her yet again today more than ever.

As Lucy cut the red velvet cake, Zeref watched her in silent glee, no doubt having something up his sleeve. It must have been his surprise for her. Lucy placed a piece of cake onto their plates and eyed him curiously, "What's with that look? You look like the cat that caught the canary." Zeref chuckled as he came to a stand and walked over to her side, placing a hand to her cheek as he looked down to her with eyes she had never seen before. They looked… hungry. But _not_ for the food she had served him.

"A very beautiful, gorgeous, and no doubt _delicious_ ; canary." Lucy couldn't help as she flushed looking up to her lovers eyes. She couldn't help but feel as though he was mentally stripping her at the way he looked over her body. She proved herself to be correct as she watched him hand her the second bag. "Go up and change into this, it's apart of your surprise."

Lucy gulped and nodded as she slowly took the bag from his grasp. She rushed up to the top of the loft and pulled out the outfit. She frowned at first in confusion, before a large blush spread across her whole body and her eyes widened in horror.

"ZEREF!" Down below, Zeref couldn't help but snicker at Lucy's shout. It was just too funny, and she was just too cute.

Lucy grumbles as she changed into the blue belly dancer outfit, which to her, looked to only be a blue bra and tiny blue undies that had white tags coming down. She wore bracelets and a low dangling necklace, and her hair was put back into low pigtails. While she looked cute, and albeit sexy, she felt humiliated.

She came down the stairs and narrowed her eyes at him. "What am I wearing?" Zeref hummed happily as he walked over to walk around her and eyed her up as he circled her body. "I was gone to an arabian village in the west, and when the dancers came wearing similar outfits, I just knew you would look beautiful wearing this."

Lucy blushed before looking down, suddenly finding a great interest in the marble floor she stood upon. "O-oh…"

Suddenly, Zeref grabbed her chin and lifted it, bringing her lips to his own in a rough yet caring kiss. Lucy opened to him almost immediately, letting off o small mewl the second his tongue started it's descent upon the inside. She felt him grab her thin wrists and lift them high above her, before running his calloused hands down her soft figure.

She let her head fall back with a gasp as he moved his mouth down to her stomach, trailing his tongue into a wet line of her skin. Her insides tingled from a pooling heat, that gathered low in the sacred spot between her thighs. Zeref's fingers danced along the edge of her bottoms, and Lucy started to question if what he had previously said a lie, and he had just given her panties and a bra. Were women actually fine with going about wearing this in public?!

Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when she felt him stand behind her, spooning her to hiks body as he added pressure by his hands onto her waist. He dragged his hands upward as he nipped at her neck. Lucy gave out a cry of moans as Zeref grabbed at her chest. She had filled out her body beyond his hopes and he loved it to no end. He grabbed at her large and still growing chest, massaging them hard and fast. It was around this time that Lucy felt something press itself to her ass.

Her being secluded, never speaking to anyone other than the man loving her now, she had never learned of a man's body or what it did in such moments, so as it went now, she didn't know of the mistake she was about to do.

Lucy's hands moved down so that one wrapped behind her around Zeref's neck, as the other went farther down. She moved her hand to grab what was pressing to her from behind, causing the man to freeze in place. "Shit," he whispered. Lucy feared she had done something wrong and rushed to apologize, only to be cut off. Zeref turned her head and roughly kissed her lips as her used his other hand to pull her hips closer to his own, rocking into her.

Lucy gave a deep moan of pleasure as her hand held fast to what it had grabbed. Be the feeling of the cloth that covered it, she could now tell it was apart of him. She blushed deeply as she came to the realization of what part of him she had gotten hold of. But before she could even think to let go, he moved his hand from her face to capture the one that held fast to his manhood. He moved her to a rubbing movement, moaning into her mouth as he guided her. Lucy didn't understand what it was she was doing to make him so pleased, but she didn't stop, knowing that it was right.

After a minute or two, Lucy felt that no matter how much he had her rub him, he continued to grow even harder and larger than before. Zeref, having easily noticed this before her, picked her up into his arms as he walked up the stairs to her bed. He laid her down gently onto the bed, and started to pull of the robes he always wore. She flushed as he undressed, immediately seeing what it was he was after.

Zeref leant down and kissed her deeply, "Lucy… If I do this, there's no going back. You'll have to come with me…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to silence him with her kisses, but even still, he needed her to answer. " My empire… th-that I had told you about- _oh god_ … They-they'll accept you, and you'll be happy there… with me- _nngh_ -!... Come with me, and-" Lucy kissed him feverently and let go with a light laugh. "A deal's a deal, Zeref…"

He looked confused at first, so Lucy answered him by placing a gentle and sweet kiss to the bridge of his nose. "You go full-way, and I come with you… As long as you hold up your end of the bargain, I'll hold up mine…" She brought his face back down to her own, and he immediately picked up to where he left off. She felt him remove the rest of his clothes, before feeling him pull off her own.

She blushed at his stare when he saw her full body, before crying out when he came down upon her to eat at her breasts. She squirmed at first, not used to the feeling of his mouth on her chest, before moaning and falling to peace when he slowed to a loving and joyous pace. He played with her at first, felt her all up and down, before sitting up to look down upon her.

She looked upon his chest, and the ever so noticeable six-pack he owned. She reached out and led her fingertips down his front, enjoying the fact that he was hers alone. Her fingers traced lower, before they slowed to a stop when they reached the hardness she had before held. This time, it was out of its clothes, it's full erection out for her to touch. She grabbed it gently, not knowing if she should grab too hard, but Zeref reached down and moved her hand to rub as rough and as fast as she could.

Lucy blushed as she held fast to the long rod, gulping just a bit when he moaned out at her touch.

"A-as much as I'm loving this," Zeref managed out. He pulled her hand away and held it above her head again. "We have eternity to get to that. For now, I just want to finally claim you as my own."

Before she could even ask what he meant, he had already brought her to tears. Her eyes widened and watered as her mouth hung open, unable to let out the piercing scream that echoed through her head. Zeref swiftly came down and kissed her, whispering to her sweetly as he slowly adjusted his manhood into her pussy. "I know, I know love… It's gonna hurt at first, shh…" Lucy closed her eyes tightly as he finished pushing into her.

She had not expected that, the pain… She knew it would lead to even better things, but she had never thought that loving Zeref would lead to such great pain.

She calmed down from her low, and looked up to him with a gentle smile. She was ready now. As if understanding the meaning behind her look, he slowly rocked back and forth. It still hurt, a quiet sting that no doubt bled out, but she dealt with it. The pain faded after a bit, and was quickly replaced with what both parties had strived for. Deep, powerful, amazing, _pleasure_.

She cried out as he continued, this time of happiness and ecstasy as he made love to her. When he came inside of her, she thought, 'This. This is what will one day make me pregnant… I want it in me…' She cried even harder for him to fill her. She wanted nothing more than for him to love her like this.

When both had finally came down from their high, Zeref was spooning her under the sheets of her bed. He kissed her neck as she laid sleepily in his arms. "I love you," he repeated into her ears. "I love you, I love you, I love you…" She fell asleep to his pattern, blissful in his embrace.

* * *

 **Yay! I honestly felt embarrassed as shit as I wrote this, but it's honestly not the worst I've done.**

 **The next chapter is short as hell, but we finally get to see Fairy Tail! See ya then!**


	4. S-Class Mission

6-7 years in the future…

Erza sighed as she entered Fairy Tail's guild hall, followed swiftly by Wendy and Charle. They walked in to find that Natsu and Grey were once again fighting. The guild cheered on as the two fought. "Natsu, Grey!" Erza hollered out.

The two immediately stopped and gulped in fear as the red headed warrior glared to them. "Yes ma'am!"

Happy smiled at the two, "What a bunch of wuss-pusses." "You're one to talk!"

Wendy rushed over to the two, wearing a bright and shining smile. "Natsu-San! Grey-Sama! Erza-Sama agreed to take us on an S-class mission with her!" At this, the two boys jumped down from the table and smiled brightly as well. "Really?! Finally!"

Erza shook her head as she walked over to the S-Class board. "You're ridiculous…" But they all saw the fond smile she wore as they followed her in joy.

As they came upon the S-Class board, they noticed there was about 5 on there. Grey looked to one and pointed to it. "Why not that one? 3 million jewel to take out the Greencoat Guild."

Erza shook her head. "Master should really look at these more carefully. That ones obviously a scam. The Greencoat guild is a dark guild, but it's small and virtually weak in both power and members. One of you alone could take them out without breaking a sweat."

Wendy pointed to the lowest one. "What about this? 'Locate and return the missing daughter of Jude Heartfilia.' By the date on the poster, it's pretty new. The pay is…?!"

The four looked to it in shock as they all yelled at the top of their lungs, "20 MILLION JEWEL?!"

Erza ripped it off the board and the four ran over to Mira. Erza slammed it onto the bar counter, effectively scaring the crap out of the poor bartender. "We're taking this one!"

Mira sighed in relief that nothing was actually wrong, but when she picked up the paper, she frowned. "Master? Why was this up there?" Makarov opened one eye as he glanced to the page. Upon seeing which request it was, he silent grabbed it and burnt it. The four screamed in indignation at his action.

"Gramps what are ya' doin'?!"|"

Makarov tossed the flame to Natsu before frowning to them sternly. "You are forbidden to take that request. While it seems to be new, it's been passed around by each guild. It's about 6 years old by now."

They looked in shock at this. The request was passed around for that long, it's price never changing, and yet no one took it? "Why?" Happy voiced out.

Mirajane frowned sadly. "People took the request all the time, but they never actually looked into the full details… Everyone who took the request, wound up being found dead by unexplained reasons. They come close to her, but they die immediately. Nobody knows why." Makarov nodded, "That is why I strictly forbid you from this job. Don't think about bein' cute and taking it to prove you're worth somethin' because if you manage to survive," at this point, the whole guild was listening as their master announced this to them all. "I'll kick you right out of the guild, for endangering you and your teams lives."

The master walked off, leaving the entire guild in shock at his statement. Mira simply shook her head sadly, "Don't be upset with his choice, everyone. All the other guilds who had the request have lost high ranked members over that request. The reason it pays so much is because Jude Heartfilia is rich beyond belief, and his daughter is his only heir. From what I heard, he locked her away for ears, but when they realized she was gone, there were reports of her already being across the entire country. She never stays in one place for too long."

Wendy frowned. "If he locked her away, then no wonder she ran. I wouldn't want to be cooped up either…" Gray frowned, "Wait a minute… wasn't Heartfilia that rich business man who came here a few years back? He said he was lookin' for someone, and she mights came here."

Natsu frowned, "Oh yeah! That asshole called me somethin' strange. He said I was a punk and a hooligan." Gray snickered, "Well it's true."

Mira frowned sadly, "I don't know why people continue to die when they go after he. She doesn't murder them, as they find no trace of magic from their death, and they aren't physically attacked. There's a rumor from a town far off that people die just by coming in contact with her."

Erza frowned, "Then isn't that even more of a reason to go after her? Why hasn't the council handled it themselves?" "They have," Mira replied. "They sent an army of 200 to her location, and the only one to survive reported that his comrades all died once they came in a 25 meter radius of her. The one who survived didn't even see her, as he was so far back. If he had, he would have been gone as well. They have t on the request boards for mages who might stand a chance."

Natsu held up his fist, surrounded by flames. He smiled widely. "Then just hit her from afar!" "Aye sir!"

Erza hit him atop the head. "That would be a good idea; if the point wasn't to return her home unharmed! For all we know, she may not be the one killing people. She's not a true threat until proven guilty. It could be someone or something else that's following her."

Gray crossed his arms. "Either way, it doesn't matter. We can't do anything about it. Gramps gave his orders…"

Everyone nodded silently before Charle spoke up. "What do we know of her though? How does one know if they come near her, if they die before seeing her?"

Mira looked up as she tried to recall what she knew. "Hmm, well; the only ones who know what she looks like would be those of her household. While she left about 6 years ago, when she was a teenager, they haven't seen her since she was a small child. Most likely 7 or 8 I think."

"They locked her away as a little kid, and never saw her after?!" Wendy gasped in horror, "That's horrible! I almost don't want her to return home!"

Mira shrugged lightly, "At this rate, she might not. It's said that she's gone to another country by this point, but no one's sure. Her name, is Lucky Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

 **Yay! Fairy Tail is here now, and Lucy will be meeting them in the following 2-3 chapters. Now, while Lucy seems to be this innocent girl whom loves Zeref to no extent, there's more to her. You'll be seeing a** _ **huge**_ **personality switch in her during the next chapter.**


End file.
